1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for processing fish heads, especially for severing parts suitable for human consumption resp. parts unsuitable for this purpose from the fish head, the device comprising a guide having a spear-shaped end for receiving the fish heads in the direction of their longitudinal axis, means for conveying the fish heads along the guide in a feeding direction, a feeding trough arranged upstream of the guide, and with a cutting device associated to the guide.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is always endeavoured to use the precious raw material fish as fully as possible and in the form of the most valuable products possible. After the optimum yield of fish fillets has been achieved the problem of gaining the fish parts sticking to the skull resp. positioned therein is being tackled in order to present these parts for human nutrition. Especially of interest are the cheeks esteemed for their tender flesh, the chin flesh suitable for the manufacture of fish stuffing and the tongue especially esteemed as a delicacy.
The gaining of these parts has occurred manually up to now, but considerations for a mechanisation of this process have become known.
E.g. a device is known which shows a cutting device comprising two circular knives placed roof-shaped to each other to which knives a guide provided with a spear-shaped end is associated. The fish head to be processed and guided by this guide by penetration of its pharynx is led to the cutting device by means of a conveyor equipped with spikes, which cutting device makes an incision which is essentially tangential to the lower edge of the eye socket and separates the lower jaw together with the chin flesh, the tongue and the cheeks.
Besides the uneconomical feedability plus great technical security risk it is also a disadvantage that undesired gill parts stick to both pieces, the removal of which makes an extra working step necessary.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore a main and essential object of the present invention to suggest an improved device which is able to divide fish heads at a fast rate, special attentiveness with respect to the alignment in the course of the feeding not being necessary.
It is a further object of the invention to be able to remove the gills totally and economically.